


From Russia with Love

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necessity gives SG-1 a look into their CO's past and offers explanation as to why Jack harbors such anger toward the Russians. It may also change the course of Jack and Daniel lives as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia with Love

**Author's Note:**

> ["Means the conversation is in Russian, which I do not have a clue to speak"]

Daniel was heading to the debriefing room, actually early for a change, sipping on his third cup of coffee that morning, when the sound of a door being thrown open caught his attention. He watched through the clear star map, as Jack stormed out of General Hammond's office in a rage, ignoring Hammond's calls for his return. //Shit,// Daniel thought and put down his stuff on the table, including the coffee and tried to intercept Jack, but was too late. 

"Son," Hammond said from his doorway, "Keep an eye on him, don't press him and keep him away from the Russian team," he ordered and turned to his secretary Major Sharon Kelly. Daniel heard Hammond's voice as he ordered her to locate the Russian team and to secure them to another part of the base…more than that he didn't hear as he was dashing off to find Jack. 

Daniel ran as fast as he could and by the slam knew that Jack had taken the stairwell, so headed to the stairs as well. The sound of fast footsteps bouncing off metal stairs allowed him to know Jack was heading up and fast. Daniel ran, and caught a glimpse of Jack entering level 25. Daniel, glad for all the years of training that allowed him to extend this kind of exercise with minimal huff and puff, ran onto level 25 and from the stares of scared airmen, was able to determine where Jack was heading…the gym, thank God! 

Daniel arrived in time to see everyone inside the gym pour out, some even still in towels from the shower, all looking like they just saw a crazed man…and Daniel was sure they had. He carefully entered and was glad for the precaution for Jack was flipping out. He was tossing anything not nailed down, including weights, which went sailing into the wall, while he was cursing up a storm; references to the Russian Government and their own were the only words not foul or crude, that Daniel could make out. 

Daniel turned to see several SFs arrive along with Frasier, apparently already informed that she might be needed to sedate someone. "Let me try and calm him down," Daniel said, not wanting this to go any sourer than it already appeared. Slowly he maneuvered himself inside farther, glad that Jack had stopped tossing weights like balls, and was sitting in the middle of his handiwork on the verge of tears. "Jack?" he said softly, moving in carefully, not sure what state his friend was in. 

"Crap," Jack muttered, as he looked up and around, some sense coming back to him, then he buried his face into his hands and sighed heavily. 

Daniel moved next to Jack, his gut telling him Jack was done with most of it at the moment, and squatted down in front of him, "Want to tell me what's going on?" he asked gently, having never seen Jack like this before. 

Jack looked up as if he was about to say something, then shook his head, "Can't" he muttered, then cursed. "It's fucking classified," he snarled in disgust. 

Just then General Hammond walked in, not seeming too surprised by what he saw, "Feeling better?" he asked, though he was keeping his anger at the display under tight reign, though it was clear in his face that he was not pleased. 

"I'm not doing it," Jack said coolly, not looking at the General. "I'd rather spend the next fifty years in the brig," he growled, standing and folding his arms around his chest. 

"Doctor Jackson, perhaps you should…" 

"No," Jack said quickly and whirled to face Hammond. "I'm not doing it, there is NOTHING to discuss and no reason for him to leave," he said firmly, well aware that his tone was insubordinate. 

"Jack," the General then tried. "There is more…" 

"No…no…no," Jack replied, once more turning his back on the General. "I gave up that crap over ten years ago…no more!" 

Daniel was at a loss, as it appeared that Jack was highly distressed and didn't care if he was heading to the brig with a court-martial but he didn't have a damn clue as to why. "General, perhaps if I knew…something, I could help…" he tried. 

"Sorry, son, but it's…" 

"Classified," Daniel replied, suddenly hating the sound of that word, for whatever was happening was hurting his Jack…not that Jack was his, but he sure as hell still loved him as if he were. 

All three men remained silent, and then General Hammond seemed to have come to a decision. "A compromise," he suddenly said, getting Jack's attention. "Let me talk to the President…" 

Jack chuckled, the humor only faint, "Don't think he's going to listen too much now," he mumbled, shaking his head, his eyes telling Daniel that Jack must have said something. Only Jack O'Neill. 

"Son, there IS MORE, that YOU need to know, and…" Hammond sighed. Daniel could tell he was sympathizing with Jack. "I don't see why you have to do it alone," he finally added. 

"SG-1?" Jack asked, turning slightly to face Hammond, surprise that Hammond was even offering him options instead of having him hauled to the brig, where he knew he belonged for his actions. 

"If that's what you want, son, I'll see if I can get them clearance. Is that what you want, Jack? Will you at least…hear the rest out and consider it, if you can have your team backing you? You need to be sure, Jack, damn sure," Hammond said seriously. 

Daniel saw Jack look at him, "I've got your six," he smiled, hoping to convey he'd follow Jack anywhere including hell; in fact, he’d done that already. "The others do too, Jack," he offered. 

Jack nodded his head, suddenly looking like a young child that was consenting to have his parents called in; he looked so vulnerable that it took all Daniel had not to hug the stuffing out of him. Daniel looked at Hammond, "Sir?" 

"You'll have to wait until I get clearance for you and the rest of SG-1. In the mean time…clean this mess up," Hammond instructed and turned, ordering the SFs to stand down and asked Frasier to follow him so they could 'talk'. 

"You okay, Jack?" Daniel asked, seeing Jack move to straighten up the weight bench he’d knocked over. 

"No…not really," Jack muttered using physical action to help him focus. "They caught me off guard on this one, Danny," he suddenly added, as he took in a deep shuttered breath, trying to remain calm. 

Daniel moved over to Jack and carefully put a hand on his shoulder, and wasn't too surprised to find himself in a deep hug; he and Jack were the closest of friends…there were times he was sure it wouldn't take much to cross that line between them, for he was sure Jack loved him too, but with the military and the NID on their backs…they never stepped over, but it never kept the other way either, like now. Daniel could tell Jack was hurting inside, he wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do, so let Jack hug him and they both stood alone and breathed. Daniel had become concerned that someone might come in and see them, but seeing Teal'c had arrive, he knew the Jaffa wouldn't let anyone bother them; he was a great friend to them both. 

***********

Several hours later, all of SG-1 was sitting in the briefing room as General Hammond entered. Jack stood up at attention and saluted the General, "I'd like to take this moment to officially apologize for my actions against you and the President, sir," he said formally and then moved to stand at attention. 

Sam shared a glance with Daniel, wondering what the hell Colonel O'Neill did to the President, having only gotten some information on the outburst and destruction in the gym, but Daniel only could shrug, for he didn't know. 

"Apology accepted, Colonel, now have a seat. The President is more than willing to overlook your…commentary in light of the situation at hand. He didn't know about it either, son, not until it was brought across his desk last night," Hammond informed Jack. Hammond then watched Jack take a seat before he did, then he took a deep breath, looking at the team before him. "What I'm about to tell you is classified…and considering what we do for a living, folks, that's saying something," he smiled a bit to lighten the mood. "Before I begin, I want it clear that the actions I'm about to discuss with you WERE ordered and no judgment is to be taken, is that clear?" he asked, eyeing Daniel in particular. Once he got a confirmation from the three team members, he opened a folder and began. 

"So you know, I don't intend on going into a history lesson," Hammond said gently but firmly. "About twelve years ago, the situation between Russia, then the Soviet Union, and the United States was precarious at best and many…and I mean many, operations on both sides were taking place for one reason or another…I'm not at liberty to go into any of that. Suffice to say, one operation in particular, Operation Sheep's Clothing, was instigated…" 

"Sheep's clothing?" Daniel heard himself asking, for that was ridiculous, surely they could have come up with a better name that that?

"I didn't name the operation, son…You mind?" Hammond said, indicating he was not going to tolerate interruptions. "The objective of the operation was to plant an operative among some key civilian scientists, in order to not only keep an eye on what the Russians were doing with them, but attempt to…persuade them to defect." 

"Sir, that sounds like a CIA operation; what does that have to do with us?" Sam asked, and then felt a tiny blush hit her cheeks at the glare she got from Hammond for the interruption. 

"You would normally be correct, Major, but the CIA didn't have an operative that fit all the needed qualifications at the time. The operative needed to be able to speak Russian fluently, hold the equivalent if not more than a doctorate in aeronautical engineering, as well as be able to ascertain threat assessment of the operation the scientists were working on and, if necessary, destroy the facility. They also had to be young, for at the time only the youngest and brightest were being sought by the Soviet Government; they were looking to make matches so they could breed the scientist…as it were, as well." 

"So there was some genetic manipulation going on?" Daniel asked, no longer shocked at the things Governments seemed to do anymore. 

"Not outright, but yes. They were looking to keep the 'smart genes' together," Hammond replied. "A search for such an operative was sent into the military data base…several names were placed forward, one of them was selected…Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill was selected for the job…" 

"You speak fluent Russian?" Daniel gasped with shock and a bit of anger, thinking of all the time he had him translate during their mission to Russia. 

"Wait…I thought you said they had to hold the equivalent of a doctorate in aeronautical engineering...?" Sam interjected, and then looked at the Colonel, "Er…no disrespect, sir," she added quickly, and then suddenly noticed that Jack was not really paying attention to them…any of them. "Sir?" 

"Allow me to finish," Hammond interjected, cutting off the others. "Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill was sent in under orders to infiltrate what turned out to be a very volatile situation. In the end, it was determined to blackout his education from the official record, and he was ORDERED to not bring attention to his abilities, especially in these areas…I can't impress upon you all, the difficult situation in which the Colonel here found himself, and I am willing to state for the record, he handled himself impeccably." 

Jack cleared his throat, "Thank you sir," he said softly then turned to his team, clearly seeing some of the questions, puzzlement and a bit of betrayal in their yes. They'd known each other for almost five years…longer in Daniel's case, and they didn't know a thing about Jack's background…not really. "You can take it personally if you like, but I had orders, strict orders…and I've been…playing it down so long in following those orders, it became second nature to me. I'm not about to apologize for doing my job," he said firmly. "I went in and out of the Soviet territory for two years, while trying to maintain a NORMAL life with my family…it was hell, but I did what I was told," he said firmly, his eyes showing he wasn't proud of what he did, but he wasn't looking for forgiveness either. "I was originally stationed in Sumy, on the border of the Ukraine, then during the almost two year assignment, I was sent to Lipetsk, along with ten other scientists…there were twenty five of us," he said, his eyes growing dark and a bit dull. "It would be months later that I would discover that the others were taken out and shot…their DNA considered flawed," he sneered, as anger bubbled up within him. 

"They…shot them?" Daniel asked in surprised, then recalled, his government had done far worse, as he was finding out. 

"The operation the scientists were working on was an aircraft…they wanted their own version of the stealth bomber and felt to…" Hammond hesitated on his words as he realized what he was about to say then changed his words, "combined two projects in one…efficiency was the official reason," Hammond added. "Once the full reason of the project was discovered, Lieutenant Colonel O'Neill was ordered to get the plan, destroy the facility and get as many of the scientists to defect as was possible," Hammond continued. "The operation took a sudden turn two nights before he was to finalize his goal and secure his targets." 

"What happened?" Daniel asked, seeing everyone wanted to know, including Teal'c. 

"There was a leak," Jack said, his voice tight as he spoke. "They found out about me, but they didn't know WHO I was, only that they had a spy amongst their 'chosen'. It was…luck, that I had overheard the call to security that they were coming…the military. I already had the copy of the plans, I only had to set off the charges to destroy the facility…but more importantly, I needed to get to them…the ones that had expressed desire to come back to the States…" Jack closed his eyes for a moment as if recalling a painful memory. "Let's just say I didn't make it," he muttered tightly. "The military had the others, I needed a diversion so I set off the bombs, and got the hell out of dodge…but not before…fearing contamination by me…they…they shot the others," he added and then looked away, his rage still boiling, showing that the mission had become personal. 

There was silence for a long moment before Hammond spoke again. "The President has gotten word that man behind the leak in his mission, Norman Henderson, or Yerevan Voinovich as he was born, former member of the CIA has resurfaced…he is aware of Colonel O'Neill…by sight if not by name. He also is in possession of some sensitive documentation of our operations during that time, which as you might realize with the US and Russian in deep negotiations could prove…damaging." 

"I don't mean to sound…naïve here," Daniel interjected, "but why bring Jack back into all this? Surely the CIA can take care of one of its own, can't they?" 

"They want me to go back undercover…seems my…counterpart was never exposed and became an underground folk hero or some shit," Jack replied for the others. "There is an underground movement currently and its led by a survivor of that massacre…seems I was…wrong about them all…dying," he said, still looking on edge as he spoke. "They feel that I can sway them into defection, not just human rights as it were and bring them back as well as draw out Voinovich." 

"Okay, you go back in, after…twelve years…" Sam started to say, thinking as she spoke, "saying what, you were in hiding?" 

"Something like that," Jack muttered. 

"I do not understand this need for deception," Teal’c finally spoke up. "Why not approach the scientists openly and bring those that want their freedom back to the United States?" 

"It's not that simple, Teal'c," Hammond replied. "The Russian Government is keeping a tight eye on many of these scientists, as they are considered some of the brightest in their country. They are not about to let anyone just…walk off with them…" 

"My word, all this time, the planet’s survival swaying in the balance and we're still playing games with one another?" Daniel spat, feeling disgusted by the bullshit he was hearing. He then took a deep breath and looked at Jack, suddenly knowing there was more going on than what they were being told. "Jack…what's really going on?" he finally asked. 

"Docotr Netanya Sakoric," Jack said, the name obvious to Daniel, if not everyone else, a source of personal pain. 

"I've heard of her, she's one of the leading scientific minds today in the field of Metallurgy. Her paper along with Doctor Ivan Nashotah on the dynamics weight distribution and force tension on the structure of a light body aircraft was amazing, if not some of the calculations off by .5…" Sam started to babble, her obvious excitement over the doctors showed she was a fan or at least in favor of the doctors works. 

Jack's head snapped up and he glared at Carter, "The calculations were NOT off," he snapped. "You forget that the metal grade that the Russians used at the time to build their crafts had a slightly higher density…" he started, only to be silenced by Hammond with a gesture. 

"You can debate this later, Colonel," Hammond added. "Major, as I'm sure you are beginning to figure out, if you have not figured out already, Ivan Nashotah and Colonel O'Neill are one and the same…"

"You're Doctor Nashotah?" Sam asked in shocked surprised. 

"Surprise," Jack said, but the light that normally would glow in Jack's eyes was not present as he plastered on a fake smile. 

"You and Doctor Sakoric were close, weren't you?" Daniel asked, suddenly getting a picture why they wanted Jack to go back in as his alias. The sudden down cast of Jack's eyes spoke volumes. "Jack…you were married…how…?" 

"I'm perfectly aware of my status at the time, Doctor," Jack snapped, showing he was not going to be judged by anyone, especially Daniel. "It was almost two years under very difficult and stressful situation…it happened…deal with it," he added, mainly for Daniel, but it related to the others too. His eyes showed he wasn't proud of his infidelity but he couldn’t change the past either. He then looked at Hammond, "Sir, I'm serious here. If I go back in…I go as myself. I'm done lying on this…especially since I know…I KNOW, they'll want her to work here. What am I supposed to do, be Colonel O'Neill Mondays and Wednesdays, Doctor Nashotoah Tuesdays and Thursdays and alternate every other Friday and holiday?" 

"I've talked extensively to the President on this one, Jack," Hammond said, using Jack's first name to show he was his friend here. "I figured as much as you did here and laid it out…more tactfully than you just did," he smiled gently. "He's willing to let you play it how you wish, but he's insisting that you help the CIA bring in Voinovich and if all possible, bring back Doctor Sakoric and her band." 

Jack nodded his understanding, though he didn't like it one little bit. "I'm not sure what I can do that the CIA can't; and I don't think she's going to be too…open to seeing me, regardless of my identity once she knows the truth," Jack added quietly. Then he took a deep breath, "You said there was more, General?" 

Hammond hesitated a moment, then opened another file on the bottom of his stack and pulled out a picture and handed it to Jack. "That's Doctor Sakoric's daughter, Natasha…she's going to be ten next month, Jack," he said, keeping a close eye on O'Neill's reaction. 

Jack took the photo and froze as he stared into the face of a beautiful golden brown haired girl with deep chocolate brown eyes. "Oh my…" he gasped, his hand suddenly shaking as he brought the photo closer. "It can't be…" he said then looked up at Hammond his eyes once more full of rage, "They knew about this too?" he demanded. 

"I believe so, Jack," Hammond said gently, still waiting for what he knew was coming. 

"Those….FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!" he snarled with rage as he sprang from his chair and started pacing like a caged lion looking for something to pounce on. 

"Jack?" Daniel asked, not sure if he understood fully what just happened, but his gut was telling him he had a reasonable idea, and it wasn't good. 

"Those bastards knew…they KNEW Netanya survived that night and they let me think she was dead," Jack growled. "Now this…" he said, slamming down the photo in front of Daniel. "They knew and said nothing…NOTHING!" 

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam shifted seats to look at the picture and all gasped but Teal'c, for there was no mistaking it, the little girl looked too much like Jack to be anyone else but his daughter. "Oh Jack," Daniel said in sorrow, for he knew how much children meant to his friend, especially after loosing Charlie. He looked at Hammond, "Why didn't they tell him? He's the father, he had a right to know," he said, his eyes full of anger as well, for this was hurting Jack and that made him furious. 

"I suspect they were concerned," Sam said, as if trying to justify the CIA or Governments actions. 

"That is most likely the case, Major," Hammond replied. "They would not want one of their top operatives, a Special Operations Colonel, shortly after that mission to feel any…obligation to the…enemy," Hammond added. 

"Now you see why I told them to go to hell after that mission and went back to Special Ops only?" Jack growled, still pacing in anger. "My god, all this time…" he panted out, trying to gain control of his anger. "How am I supposed to go back in there now?" 

"I'm not sure, Colonel, but…the President is willing to give some leeway in the matter, but the fact that you go in is an order, Colonel. You're leaving tomorrow morning at 0630 to Germany, where you'll switch planes and head to Kiev, where you'll meet Agent Edward Wendell. He's in charge of this operation Colonel, I don't want to remind you…you're on probation after that…outburst this morning. You'll have your team with you for back up, understand?" Hammond asked, his eyes evaluating O'Neill as he spoke. 

Jack finally took a seat, not too happy about any of this, "Yes, sir," he said in a bit of defeat. 

"I'll be informing the President and the CIA of the changes, so they know what to expect. From there, I'm not sure how they're going to want to handle this, but keep your heads…all of you," he said, mainly looking at Jack. "You'll have the rest of the day to get organized and packed, dismissed," Hammond stated and then gathered his files and left the team to talk and sort the matter out themselves. 

"Well…now you know," Jack said, moving to burry his face in his hands. 

"Well, some of it," Daniel said, knowing for sure they still only tipped the iceberg of Jack's past. "How many other languages do you speak, by the way?" Daniel asked, figuring he'll never know if he didn't. 

"Let me see," Jack said, closing his eyes to think. "Russian, Spanish, Arabic, German…Italian…though I'm very rusty in most of them, as it's been awhile since I've had to use any of them." 

"Ah…" Daniel said, taking in the information, trying to process all he heard. 

"Daniel, being able to speak a language is not the same as being a linguist, I know that…now. I couldn’t do what you do with those…chopped up evolutions of languages that we run into through the gate…not even close. Plus, I was under orders…" he added, hoping by now Daniel would understand what that meant to him. 

"So…sir," Carter said, her tone mischievous, "Doctorate in aeronautical engineering…?" 

"Shoot me now," Jack groaned into his hands. 

*************

It was a long flight from the United States to Germany with an hour delay, and Jack had been very, very quiet during most of that time. Now they were boarding the plan that would take them to Kiev and Daniel took the seat next to Jack, having noticed he was staring at the photo of the little girl Hammond gave him, "Want to talk about it?" he finally asked, knowing Jack needed some space to figure things out in his head. 

Jack sighed, "Not sure what there is to talk about. I went undercover and broke the first rule of undercover work…" he looked at Daniel, "I got involved. It was…impossible not to get to know those people," he said, shaking his head, trying to keep the memories at bay. 

"That why you don't like scientists? They remind you of…then?" Daniel asked, thinking it had some part in Jack's dislike if not the full picture. 

Jack gave a small but sincere smile, "Some…they do seem to talk a lot," he teased, then got serious. "We worked in close quarters, and had no one but ourselves to rely on most of the time. They would arrange for me to go on special 'field trips' when in fact I'd be rushed back to the States for a debriefing and some down time with my family…I think now they were concerned I might be getting to close…and I was," he sighed. "It's no secret I'm not too keen on our government, but what the Russians did to those people…" Jack closed his eyes and made a fist, while trying to control his anger. "Afterwards, things got…worse. I hadn't been home in almost six months...Tanya and I had to work pretty closely with each other…" Jack wiped his face hard. "I want to blame the circumstances, but that's passing the buck, and I know it. I cheated on my wife, Daniel…more than once…" 

"You mean there have been others?" Daniel asked, then regretted it after the words came out, for he didn’t' mean to sound judgmental. "I didn't mean…" he tried to add. 

"I know, and no…I mean, it wasn't a one night stand with Tanya," Jack sighed softly. "My word, she must have been three months pregnant when it happened…and I didn't have a clue…not a…damn clue…I thought…" 

"They told you she was dead, didn't they?" Daniel asked, but knew the answer by the look on Jack's face. "Then you had no way of knowing. "I can't even begin to think what was going through anyone's head back then, but…what about now? I'm concerned for you, Jack," he said softly, placing a hand on Jack's arm, showing he cared. 

"I don't know what they're expecting from me," Jack replied honestly. "They're obviously not telling us…me something, I really can't see why I have to make this trip. They have plenty of operatives to go in, get Voinovich and approach Tan…er…Doctor Sakoric." Jack sighed again, then patted Daniel on the arm, "Thanks," he said sincerely, looking a bit better. "I'm glad you're here." 

"I am too," Daniel replied, glad to be there even if he didn't know what he could do, as this was far from their normal type of mission. 

By the time they arrived in Kiev it was night time and SG-1, Teal'c wearing a skullcap and navy pea coat, the others bundled in their Civilian winter gear, met up with Agent Edward Wendell, who easily stood out in his long tan coat and thick scarf from the other Ukrainians that were working at the private airport. The tall thin man, with glasses much like Daniel's, made his way up to the group and waved them to follow him into a side warehouse, where there was a car with a driver waiting with cups of hot coffee. "I know it was along trip," Wendell said, offering the coffee to the members. "As you probably already know, I'm Agent Wendell, this is Agent Smithers," Wendell pointed to their driver, who was dressed in native clothing and looked to fit in a lot more than Wendell. 

Jack suppressed a chuckle at the name, as he thought of the Simpsons, as he shook Wendell's hand. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c AKA Murray," Jack said, introducing his team. 

"I've been appraised of your team, Colonel, and I must say it's an honor to meet you all," Wendell nodded. "I've talked to my superiors and they felt it best that you, Colonel go back in as Doctor Nashotah, with Doctor Jackson as your assistant, and Major Carter as your wife. And Mr. Teal'c as your bodyguard…" he said as he opened the door to the back of the car they were going to be traveling in. 

Jack waited until everyone was inside and the car started to move before he replied, "I don't think that would be a good idea," he said, already having expressed his feelings to Hammond on the matter. "I've already told General Hammond that I'm not going to pose as Nashotah again, I'm sure he's informed you…" 

"Yes, Colonel, he has, but he wasn't aware of the full situation…we are," Wendell said, as if that alone was enough to quell the matter. 

"What situation?" Jack asked, his tone brooking nothing but the truth as he gave his best Colonel stare and was glad too see Wendell flinch. 

"Uh, that Doctor Sakoric demanded the return of Doctor Nashotah as part of her demand…" 

"Demand? Demand for what? What the HELL is going on here? I was told this was part of an operation to get Voinovich," Jack growled. 

"It is," Wendell replied quickly, then blinked a few times, realizing that Jack had not been giving the full debriefing. "Uh, didn't anyone contact you on the plane?" 

"No one contacted us," Teal'c said in a quiet but intimidating tone, for he could see O'Neill was getting aggravated. 

"Oh brother," Wendell sighed, running a hand through his short shaggy brown hair. "Okay…since I don't know all of what you've been told, let me lay it out for you in a nutshell. Yerevan Voinovich or Norman Henderson to us at the time, made a deal with the Russian government…he was supposed to deliver YOU Colonel O'Neill, but he failed. He barely kept himself above water with the Russian government with some documents he had stolen from the CIA, but it was enough. He also, it seemed had designs on Doctor Sakoric as well…it was him that kept her alive…by marrying her." 

Daniel saw the color drain from Jack's face, "Jack…breathe, Jack," he said, knowing this was not good news. "So…why is she going by her maiden name, if she's married?" Daniel asked, knowing it was one of many questions Jack was thinking. 

"It was a marriage of convenience," Wendell said evenly. "I don't know the particulars, but after her daughter was born, Natasha Sakoric as is on the birth certificate, things didn't go well. She left Voinovich three years later…abuse was believed to be the main cause…" 

Jack's eyes looked like death as he glared at Wendell, "He beat her?" he demanded. 

"I have no idea of the facts, Colonel, I was not even with the agency then," Wendell said quickly, no liking how the Colonel was eyeing him as if he had harmed the person in question. "All I know is that she can provide key information as to Voinovich's location and she won't do so without you. She figured out since you were not among the dead that you had to be alive and since you kept talking about America, that we must have you…that's the bottom line." 

"This is just getting better and better," Jack growled, feeling like he could snap someone in half. 

"Sir, its part of the reason they suggested you go in as married…so you don't have to engage in any…intimate…ah…" Wendell realized that he should shut up and quickly by the death glare he was getting from O'Neill. 

"Where are they? Are they in any danger?" Jack asked, trying to keep his focus. 

"They are in Kursk, not that far over the border at a safe house," Wendell replied. 

"Have arrangements been made to bring them to the US?" Daniel asked, knowing that Jack would want them safe. 

"Um…no," Wendell shook his head, as if this was the first he heard of it. "There has been no mention of bringing Doctor Sakoric back to the States, why?" 

"What do you mean, there have been no arrangements?" Jack snapped, "She's one of Russia's top metallurgist and you're asking her to betray a former CIA Spy…what the hell is wrong with you people?" 

"Colonel, I only know what I've been told. To my knowledge, Doctor Sakoric only asked to meet up with you, to make sure you were safe. Nothing was said about her defection…not that it wouldn't be welcomed, of course," he added, doing his best to keep his cool, not having expected to be weary of one of his own. 

"Sir," Sam stared but was quieted by a gesture of Jack's that indicated he needed a moment to think and focus. After a moment he looked at her and nodded for her to go ahead, "Perhaps we could persuade her to come back with us?" she said gently, knowing this was a delicate situation for the Colonel personally. 

"This is how we're going to play it, Agent Wendell," Jack said, suddenly not caring if this man was supposed to be in charge or not. "You get us across the border and to that safe house. I'm going to meet with Doctor Sakoric and I'm going to let her know the truth of what happened all those years ago. Then if she decides she wants to come with us, so be it, if not, you and your people are GOING to make sure she has a safe place to go, is that clear?" 

Agent Wendell was no rookie in the field, and he could see why O'Neill was considered one of the best at what he did, not that he knew, it was classified, but he could tell O'Neill was a man of action and experience…he was also the father to a little girl that he didn't even know about until recently, according to his superiors. He took a long look at those with O'Neill and knew they'd play it the way O'Neill decided, no questions asked, so he nodded his head. "Very well, but you're all still going to have to change, and portray the roles I've laid out for you, at least until we get to the safe house…it'll match the papers we've already got ready for you." 

"Very well," Jack nodded, then quietly withdrew inward, letting his team get the small details of what lay ahead, he needed to prepare himself to meet the woman from his past who not only tempted him into cheating on his wife, but was also the mother of the only child he had left in this world…he would rather face a snake. 

***********

It was a bit nerve wracking to cross the border, mainly Daniel believed because he had never seen Jack undercover before, at least not like this. His hair had been dyed black with a touch of grey to reflect his age and given thick black glasses that added to his now 'geeky' appearance, as Jack put it. It was also eerie to hear Jack speak Russian with such perfection that, had Daniel not known, he would have thought Jack really was Russian. Then they drove the several hours it took to get to the city and the safe house, which was a small farmhouse just outside of Kursk. 

Daniel kept an eye on Jack as he slowly got out of the car and removed the fake glasses and stared at the house. "You want us to go in with you?" he asked, not sure what would be best. He only got a slight nod as his answer so he and the others followed Jack up to the house as one of the people posing as a farmer made eye contact with Wendell who gave a nod that it was okay. 

Daniel watched as Jack entered the house slowly, just enough so he, Sam and Teal'c could follow, and saw him staring at a woman in the far corner of the house, sitting with a little girl, the pair were working as a team on unwrapping and rolling yarn into balls. He could see the sweat on Jack's pale face, and Daniel didn't need any introduction to know that the woman in the chair with her back to them was Netanya Sakoric. 

["Mama"] the little girl said, her big dark eyes looking up and spotting the strangers. 

The woman shifted forward, her hair covered in a long plain red bandana, her green eyes going wide and suddenly beamed with delight. ["Ivan is that you?"] she asked in Russian, as she slowly moved the child off her lap and slowly stood up. 

Daniel didn't need to be a doctor to see that the woman was sick, her frame extremely thin, her face was pale and thin as well, with a bit of grey to her complexion. Now Daniel understood why there were no arrangements for this woman to come back to the States, she was dying and having seen how the Government worked, it would be a waste of resources to do so…he growled internally at that thought. 

"Tanya," Jack said, moving his way over, his eyes moist as he moved inward, and hesitant. ["You are looking…unwell,"] Jack said, not able to lie, for she looked ill. 

The woman gave a small smile, then held the little girl close to her, ["This is Natasha, Ivan…your…daughter,"] she said quickly, as if there was not time to lose and by her thin pale look, there might not be, especially as she had to sit back down, her daughter looking very afraid for her. ["This is your father, Nasha,"] Tanya said softly to the little girl and smiled warmly up at Ivan/Jack. 

The little girl looked hesitant, having never seen this man before. ["Hello,"] she said, holding her hand out like a proper young lady. 

Jack gave a warm sincere smile, ["Hello,"] he replied, taking her hand, then kneeling down so he was her height. Daniel loved that Jack liked to be on the same level as kids, never talking down to them. ["It is very good to meet you,"] he smiled. 

["You are going to be taking me to the America with you?"] the little girl asked, as she hugged her mother's arm, her eyes never leaving Jack's face. 

["Nasha,"] Tanya said, interrupting them. ["Go get my mediation and some water, please?"] 

Daniel could tell it was a ploy to get the girl to leave for a moment and watched the little girl run off to do as her mother asked. 

Netanya shifted up in her chair as Jack pulled one up so he too could sit. ["I am sorry that I have to ask you this…never having been able to tell you…"] she said, looking regretful and desperate. ["But I am desperate and Russia is not the best for orphans,"] she added. ["When the CIA came to me, I…"] She started coughing badly as Natasha arrived with her medication and some water. 

Jack stood up, and knew he and Tanya had to talk, ["Can you speak English?"] he asked the young girl. 

"Some," she replied. "I understand better than speak," she then added, and couldn't help but glow under the warm smile of praise Jack was giving her. 

Jack waved the others over, ["These are my friends, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c…would you show them around a bit, I need to speak to your mother, okay?"] Jack asked the little girl. 

Natasha looked at her mother who nodded that it was okay and then moved forward and looked at the three adults. 

"You mind if I stay here?" Daniel asked, not wanting to leave Jack alone, but would if asked. 

"I think Natasha, Teal'c and I can get along just fine," Sam said as she held out her hand for the little girl to take, which she did. "Yes?" she asked her and she nodded yes in return. 

Jack watched the little girl…his daughter leave with Teal'c and Sam, personally glad that Daniel stayed as he retook his seat next to Tanya. ["What's wrong with you?"] he asked, wanting to know what happened. 

["Cancer,"] Tanya replied, ["Too advanced for even American doctors, I think, yes?"] She smiled, then coughed, some blood coming up, which she wiped away with a cloth that was stained from having done so frequently. 

["You should know the truth,"] Jack said, taking a deep breath, wondering how to put this to this woman. 

["Which truth should I know? That you are not really Ivan Nashotah but an American or that you have no interest in your daughter?"] she asked, some fire sparking in her green eyes, as the thought of her daughter being left behind fueled her. 

Jack looked a bit stunned, ["I…how did you know?"] 

["Voinovich…he told me after he found out I was with child. I think he believed it would make he…love him. I never did,"] she replied firmly. 

["They told me your were dead,"] Jack said, his need for her to know clear in his eyes. ["I never knew about Natasha…not until…well, before I came here."] 

["You know I have no family left, Ivan…er…what is your real name?"] she asked, realizing she didn't know this man. 

["Jack O'Neill…Jack will do,"] Jack smiled warmly, ["She won't be abandoned, I promise,"] he added, knowing what she was going to ask. 

["Are you married now? I do not wish to cause any more trouble for you nor do I want Natasha to feel unwanted, but I do not know what else to do…"] once more she started coughing and with a look from Jack Daniel moved to get more water for Tanya. ["Thank you,"] Tanya said after drinking some water and feeling better. 

["You're welcome,"] Daniel replied warmly. 

["To answer your question…I'm not married…anymore. My wife left me after our son…died,"] Jack told her, the memories of Charlie still always a bit painful. 

["I am sorry, Ivan…Jack,"] she said, placing a hand on his arm to show comfort. ["May I ask, what it is you do now? Do you still work for the CIA? I only ask, for I…I want to know about the world I am sending my Nasha into."]

["I understand, believe me I do,"] Jack replied, taking Tanya's hand into his and held it gently, but firmly. ["I never was with the CIA, I'm with the Air Force…Colonel now,"] he smiled with a bit of pride. ["I live in Colorado Springs, in Colorado…she's going to love it there, I promise,"] Jack vowed, knowing he'd do his best to make Natasha happy. ["We have very good Doctors, Tanya,"] he added, showing he wanted to see her better. ["Some of the best…"]

["No…too late, my dear,"] Tanya said with affection as she caressed Jack's face. ["I am told I will not live out the week resting, I would never make such a long trip to America…No take Natasha, make a home for her, and all is forgiven,"] she said softly, using strength she did not have to move forward and place a dry kiss on Jack's lips. 

Daniel saw how hard it was for Jack to blink back the tears as he nodded, ["She'll have nothing but the best, I promise. I won't let her forget you or where she came from…"] Jack's voice failed him for a moment then took a deep breath and centered himself. ["You should give us a proper introduction, so she knows me…for me,"] Jack suggested. 

["A good idea, Jack. Go bring her here if you please,"] Tanya agreed and watched Jack get up and move out to find Natasha and the others. 

["You love him, do you not?"] Tanya asked Daniel. 

Daniel blinked in surprise at the question, ["Excuse me?"]

["Please, I am dying, not blind, nor do I have time for games…you love him, yes?"] 

["Yes,"] Daniel replied, seeing no reason to lie to this woman. ["But he does not know nor is it allowed by the American military,"] Daniel added. 

Tanya nodded her understanding, ["Such backwards thinking for such a forward country,"] she laughed, then coughed and sipped more water. ["He is a good man, yes?] 

["One of the best,"] Daniel replied honestly. ["He means it, he'll give Natasha the best and will love her freely."]

["Good, good,"] Tanya said as she leaned back against her chair, looking exhausted. ["Look after them for me?"] she then asked, her green eyes looking to Daniel for his reply. 

["Always,"] he vowed. Tanya must have seen the truth in his words as she smiled and relaxed. 

Moments later Jack and the others returned, Natasha moved to her mother's side and hugged her, chattering a mild a minute about Sam and Teal'c and the things they told her about America. 

Tanya hugged her daughter then looked at Jack, ["Natasha, you should know, your Father took an American name…Jack O'Neill. You will be Natasha O'Neill in America and you will do us both proud,"] she said warmly. 

["But Mama,"] Natasha tried to protest, only to be silenced by her Mother gently. 

["You MUST go to America…there is nothing here anymore for you in Russia."]

["Don't leave me, Mama,"] Natasha cried as she snuggled into her Mother's lap and embrace. 

["I do not wish to, my angel, but I have no choice. God is calling me home…I must go. He brought your father here to look after you…and I will be watching from the heavens, remember?"] she asked, her green eyes moist from unshed tears. ["Now, I want you to show your father around…I need to speak with one of the Agents, go on,"] she said warmly, kissing the girl on the forehead and then clasped Jack's and Natasha's hand together, symbolizing their union. ["Go on,"] she said, making shooing gestures

Daniel joined Sam and Teal'c outside, as Natasha and Jack took a tour of the small farmhouse, leaving the two of them alone. 

"I take it, she's dying," Sam said, referring to Netanya. 

"Yes. She saw an opportunity to provide for her daughter when the CIA approached her…that's why Jack was asked to come here. But as usual, the damn CIA made more of a fuss than needed to be," Daniel growled, keeping his voice low. "Jack comes for his daughter, Netanya will spill what she knows of Voinovich, simple arrangement." 

"Then why did Agent Wendell say no arrangements were made for the girl, if he knew what was going to be asked of O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. 

"That's a good question," Sam added, suddenly wondering the same thing. "We'll need papers for her to get back across the border." 

"You're right," Daniel said and then nodded his head to Smithers who was waiting at the car. The three of them casually made their way up to the agent, then surrounded him. "How are we getting the girl back across the border?" Daniel asked. 

"We're not taking anyone back across the border but you three," Smithers replied easily. 

"Doctor Sakoric is dying," Sam stated. "She wanted the Colonel to come and get his daughter…which is why he's here…right?" 

Smithers shrugged, "I only know what I'm told. Agent Wendell is in charge, you'll have to ask him," the Agent replied, having no issues about passing the buck. 

The three moved off, "We better inform the Colonel," Sam suggested. 

"Not quite yet," Daniel interjected. "Let's talk to Wendell first, see what he has to say. Jack has enough on his mind at the moment." 

"I agree," Teal'c added. 

The three waited near the front door as they saw Jack and Natasha by the barn, both coming to some agreement as they were laughing; a good sign. Daniel was the first to jump up from the wall when Agent Wendell come out and sufficiently blocked him. "How are we getting the girl back to the States with us?" Daniel asked directly, seeing no point in playing games. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wendell replied casually…too casually. "I said no arrangements have been made…" 

"You knew she was dying and would want the Colonel to take his daughter back with him," Sam accused, "Why was nothing said to him about it before coming here? Why have you let Doctor Sakoric believe that everything was going to be alright, when you have no intentions of doing anything?" she growled, showing she was a Major in the Air Force for a reason other than her brains. 

"You were going to leave that little girl here, weren't you?" Daniel asked, his own anger fueled by his own past abandonment and his love for Jack, flaring in his eyes. 

"Look, I don't think you understand," Wendell said, seeing he had a bit of a situation on his hands. 

"Then make it clear for us," Teal'c said in his cool deep voice, showing he was not in the mood for games. 

"Ah, guys, what's going on here?" Jack asked, having seen his team ganging up on Wendell, which meant something was wrong. 

"They didn't make arrangements for the girl to go with you, Sir," Sam said, believing Jack needed to know now. "They knew Doctor Sakoric was dying and wanted you to come get your daughter, sir, but they'd done nothing to see that happens. According to Smithers, only WE are returning over the border." 

["Father, what is it? Is Mama alright?"] Natasha asked, seeing and sensing there was a problem. 

["She's fine, but why don't you go check for me, okay?"] Jack asked not wanting his daughter to witness what might become a violent situation. As soon as the door closed, "That's MY daughter, Agent Wendell, and she's coming home with me," he said firmly. 

"Colonel, as I was trying to tell the others, that's not possible…" Edward said, but found his back suddenly against the wall, an arm on this throat from O'Neill. Major Carter had her gun out and pointed at Smithers, the other Agent was grabbed by Teal'c and held. 

"Why don't you stop yanking my chain, Agent Wendell and tell me EVERYTHING? I'm old, cranky and I hate, I HATE people playing with my family," Jack snarled. 

"We need the girl to get Voinovich to come out of hiding," Wendell gasped out as he was trying to breathe. 

"I thought Tanya was going to tell you what you needed to know?" Jack asked. 

"Her information is years out of date, but we thought she might have more updated information since Voinovich tracked her down where she went…" he gasped as Jack pressed on his throat some more. "He's shown an interest in the girl…it's believed that he'll come to get her…" 

Jack smacked Wendell's head against the wall, "You were planning to use my daughter, MY DAUGHTER, as BAIT? I don't fucking think so," he snarled and slammed Wendell against the wall once more before punching him hard in the stomach, dropping the agent to his knees. 

"Jack," Daniel warned, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're in Russia, Jack. We need their help to get out," he added in a quiet voice. "So you can't kill him…yet," he added a bit louder. 

"We just have to get her over the border to the Ukraine, back to the plane in Kiev, where we'll fly back to Germany," Jack whispered back to Daniel, having moved away from Wendell. 

["Father, Father,"] Natasha called out in a panic as she ran up to Jack, ["Something is wrong with Mama,"] she pleaded with tears in her eyes. 

"Major, Teal'c secure these assholes," Jack snarled as he rushed into the house with Daniel behind him, to see Tanya passed out on the floor. "Oh no," Jack said and picked up Tanya, she was barely breathing. He moved her to the bedroom and laid her down and covered her. "Tanya," he called out, but she didn't answer him. Jack had seen death before…too many faces of death, and it was before him once more, it was only a matter of time. He was angry at everyone in the damn CIA and the bullshit they spouted to Hammond to get him here, and he was angry with himself, for he almost didn't come, leaving his daughter in the hands of those bastards. He closed his eyes and prayed that Charlie would look after Tanya up there as he would look after Natasha down here. He then held Natasha in his arms and together they waited…it wasn't long. Tanya never regained consciousness again. 

************

"I hate to ask this of you, Carter, but…" 

"It's okay, sir. Anything for the team…and family," Sam smiled, giving a small hug to the small, scared girl that was seated between herself and the Colonel, half asleep, as she was bundled in a warm blanket and curled up to her father, her cheeks stained with tears from her mother's passing. 

"Thanks, Carter," Jack whispered as they approached the border, the sun shining in the morning sky; SG-1 having spent most of the late night the farmhouse, waiting with Jack and Natasha as Tanya finally passed over, while the CIA agents were secured in the barn. Then they dug a grave for Tanya, not trusting the CIA to do right by the woman, after learning of their betrayal and all the lies and games they were playing, then they bundled Natasha up, brought some food and water along and headed here to the border. 

Sam slipped her Jacket off and made a shh sign to Natasha who was too tired to think twice about her being covered up by it, then Sam fixed her blouse so it was open showing a great deal of cleavage. 

Teal'c was in the front allowing Daniel to drive, for whoever drove had to speak Russian since they were the first ones that the guards approached. To Jack's amazement he had learned that Teal’c had a Zat gun with him; he made a mental note to himself to have a discussion with Teal'c and alien weapons on Earth, and to buy him lunch for thinking of it…a big lunch! But Teal'c was only to use it if things with the main plan went poorly. Mainly, Carter and much to Daniel's protest, Daniel too, were to flirt with the guards, to distract them from looking too closely as they checked their papers. The time of the cold war was over, but papers and documentation of who came and went was still vital to crossing in and out of Russia, and they didn't have any for Natasha. 

Daniel brought the car to a stop as the guard called halt and presented the sign that said the same thing. Jack listened as Daniel went on his with his spiel about bringing the good doctor and his wife back, and since they lucked out and it was different guards than late last night, they didn't know they were two people short. There were two guards by the car, four others by their post, and Jack was calculating what the odds were if things went wrong, as one guard looked into the back, Sam smiling and offering over their papers, giving the guard a smile and a wink. Jack played bored and tired, his face buried in a book, one of Daniel's so it looked big and important, but he wanted to smirk as he saw the guard paying more attention to Carter's chest then their papers, which was the plan. 

Jack held is breath as they started to move forward and almost panicked when one of the guards called for them to stop. He nodded that Daniel should stop, which was good, the guard that had been flirting with Carter forgot to give back their papers. Then they were off again, and Jack just kept his eyes on the book in his hands, Sam still flirting with the guard as Daniel drove them through and then they all sighed in relief and laughed, then Jack hushed them as Natasha murmured from underneath Sam's coat. 

It was only a matter of hours to drive to the private airport and since they had arrived by plane, those at the airport didn't see any reason why there should be a problem with them leaving that way too, and so all five of them boarded, Jack holding his daughter in his arms. She was small for her age, but then Tanya was not a large woman either, so he didn't think too much of it. He was happy to be holding his daughter in his arms as the plane took off for Germany. 

"Sir, when we get to Germany, and back on an American base…Well, there's going to be trouble, sir." 

"I know, Carter, I know, but there was no way I was leaving her there with them," he said firmly. "I'll just have to hope they'll give leniency and let me take a dishonorable discharge. It'll mean my pension, but I can live with that. I'm not THAT old where I can't get work, and I've saved over the years…we'll get by. However, should things go south, then I'm hoping that Frasier will look after Natasha until…I get out," Jack said, showing he'd given it a lot of thought. 

"Why not us?" Daniel asked, a bit hurt at not being thought of in the taking care of Natasha. 

"Simple, Daniel, because it's most likely that if I'm behind bars, they'll have you right along with me," Jack said plainly. Then his face softened, "But if not, I know without a doubt you'll all be there for her, and Frasier has Cassie, I think Natasha could use a big sister in the States, yes?" 

"She's going to have a ton of family, Jack," Daniel smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder…"A ton." 

"Yeah, let's see, Grandpa Hammond, Uncles Teal'c, Daniel, Lou, Walter, Ken, Steven…well, all the guys from the SG teams and then all the Gals will be Aunts, and then their kids… she'll be overwhelmed," Sam smiled. 

"Indeed. Ry’ac would be honored to be considered a big brother to your daughter O'Neill. It is sad that you must depart from the SGC, but as a father, I understand your reasoning," Teal'c added. 

"Thanks, guys. She's lost her mother, I can't go through the gate with the knowledge that I may not come back…I left Charlie behind too many times, I'm not doing it again," Jack replied, glad the others understood. 

"Don't worry, Jack, you're not alone," Daniel smiled easily, recalling his promise to Tanya, that he'd look after them and he would. 

****************

Saving the Earth had its bonuses, and keeping out of jail after assaulting several CIA agents and sneaking out a Russian citizen, who just happened to be a minor, without proper permission, was one of them. Hammond had had to pull a lot of strings, though after discovering the truth behind the situation he was all for backing his people. 

Lieutenant Colonel Ferretti took over SG-1 with Jack's blessing, the only remaining team members were Carter and Teal'c; Daniel having decided to not go through the gate anymore, but remain as a consultant…along with Jack. With time and a lot of tender care, Natasha was adjusting to life with her father…Dad, in the States, and had Daniel as a private tutor for her English lessons, not that Jack couldn't teach her, but she and Daniel hit it off, and Jack couldn't have been more pleased. 

Three months had passed since their return and things were staring to slowly fall into place. The three of them were like one happy family, as Daniel was always along at Jack's invitation, even grocery shopping, as they were doing now. It was then that Jack spotted Sara, and realized that he needed to speak with her. "Daniel, could you take Nasha" he asked, using Tanya's nickname for his girl, which made her smile, "and check out the ice cream and dog food?" he said rather distractedly. 

Daniel looked up and saw Sara, Jack's ex-wife and understood. "Sure, no problem," he said, and smiled at the young girl. "Let's get a nice bone for Renken, too," he said as he guided Natasha down the other isle, but kept an eye on Jack as best he could. He watched as Jack approached the woman he had shared so much with and started talking to her. He didn't know if they would discuss it here or later, but Jack looked nervous. He wasn't sure if there was a protocol for telling your ex-wife that you were unfaithful on a mission and now you had a child by that woman, who was now deceased, leaving you to care for the child…but Jack would have to find a way. 

Daniel flinched when he saw the slap and knew Jack had decided on the direct route, but then how would he explain Natasha should Sara see her; she looked a lot like her father, a lot like Charlie, though with some difference from her mother. He then saw Jack speaking and knew he was trying to defuse the situation, and that was about it as he had to keep Natasha busy. They got the dog food for the dog Jack had gotten her as a Welcome to America present; the Shepard puppy was perfect for the girl, as it was already trained and loved kids. Now they had to check out ice cream. 

"Daniel?" Natasha asked, her English improving by leaps and bounds. "When are you moving in?" she asked innocently. 

"Sorry?" Daniel asked, caught off guard. "I have a place to live already," he smiled warmly. 

"But you’re family, you love Dad and he loves you…?" she shrugged not understanding. 

My word, were they THAT obvious that even a ten year old saw it. He sighed, not sure what to say. "How about we talk about it later?" he said, not liking the idea of dismissing the girl, but this was something he needed to talk with Jack about. He and Natasha got the ice cream and the rest of the stuff on the list and were heading up front where they met Jack and Sara, who looked a bit calmer. Daniel saw Sara melt at the sight of Natasha and understood why. 

"Natasha, I want you to meet someone," Jack said slowly, because Natasha's English flew out the window when she got too excited or nervous. "This is Sara, we use to be married. She wanted to say hello, is that okay?" he asked, seeing his daughter look nervous. 

"Hello," she greeted and took Daniel's hand, a clear sign of who she had her allegiances to. 

"Hello, Natasha. I hope we can be friends," Sara said warmly, most of the anger gone from her eyes. Then she turned to Jack, "We'll talk," she said, then headed to finish up her own shopping. 

"Well, that went better than I thought," Jack smiled, and looked into the cart, "Hey, where're the chips and beer?" 

"We have a ton of beer at the house, Jack and chips are not good for you," Daniel protested lightly as he directed the cart to the junk food aisle, knowing he'd never win this one with Jack. 

"Sheesh, lighten up," Jack said, feeling that once again he had to defend his junk food. "Kids are supposed to grow up on hotdogs, pizza, burgers and chips, it's the American way," he smirked, giving Natasha a wink, as the girl knew her Dad was very watchful of their eating habits, mainly when Daniel wasn't around. Natasha laughed as they got the chips and checked out. 

Then of course Jack stopped at McDonalds…mainly to annoy Daniel, before they headed home. Then once they got things settled, Natasha went into the backyard to play with her puppy and his new bone. Daniel saw this as a good time to bring up what they talked about at the store. "Natasha asked me when I was moving in," he said shyly, not sure how Jack would respond. 

"Oh, and what did you tell her?" Jack replied with his back to Daniel as he folded the plastic bags to be used as trash bags…his way of recycling them. 

"That I had a place…and that we'd discuss it later. She um…she ah…" Daniel was at a loss for words, for he'd never discussed his feelings with Jack before. 

"You know, I'm beginning to think everyone knows but us," Jack said, finally turning to face Daniel. "So…since I'm terrible at words, let me do what I do best…be blunt. I love you Daniel Jackson, and I think you love me. If so, when the hell are you moving in?" Jack asked, a smile on his face, though his eyes were showing he was nervous. 

Daniel was stunned, then laughed, "I think you're right, everyone else knew…but us. Even Natasha knows how much I love you and you me…so…" he moved over to Jack, took a deep breath and kissed the stuffing out of him. Then he leaned back and smiled, "How about next weekend?" 

"Perfect," Jack smiled and kissed Daniel once more, only to be interrupted by the sound of clapping and cheering. He looked to see Natasha at the patio door, clapping for joy and jumping up and down. "I take it you approve?" Jack asked, but he already knew she did. 

"YES!" she shouted and jumped up to be hugged by both men. "Now I have two American Daddies, a lucky girl I am," she beamed and hugged both men. 

"No, a lucky bunch of guys we are," Jack replied, kissing his daughter on the forehead and then Daniel on the lips. "Daniel's moving next weekend, let's celebrate, what shall we have for dinner?" 

"Hotdogs, burgers and chips!" Natasha chuckled out, showing she was just like her father, and Daniel couldn't have been more pleased. 

THE END


End file.
